


Something Human

by Lost_xoxo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Chanyeol and Baekhyun are friends, First Meetings, Jongin is an android, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sehun is an Android, Slow Build, light fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-11-21 16:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_xoxo/pseuds/Lost_xoxo
Summary: In the year 2050 humans are starting to get replaced by highly functional robots. Chanyeol absolutely hates the new invention that has rendered him to feel useless until he ends up meeting a particular AI who isn’t like any he has encountered before.





	1. The Dark Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘I hail from the dark side  
> For all my life, I've been besieged  
> You'd be scared living with my despair  
> And if you could feel the things, I am able to feel  
> Break me out, break me out  
> Let me flee’

Chanyeol heaves a deep sigh before entering through the shabby back door of the kitchen. Another day in this god forsaken world that he can’t stand living in.

The cooks are already busy with washing the pots and pans, ignoring the loud clanking of the utensils he makes his way to the small locker room to change into his uniform. It is a dingy room with moldy walls. Just the sight of it makes Chanyeol want to quit his job. 

Chanyeol opens his locker after the second try, it is probably his lucky day since the rusty locker always takes at least 10 minutes to open. 

“Hey you are early”

Without even bothering to look up he very well knows who that cheery tone belongs to, the source of the voice is kind of the only reason that somehow makes it bearable for him to work here. 

The small blonde haired male skips two steps at a time and sits on the wooden bench across the room, smiling. 

“Why do you look so happy ?” Chanyeol asks while smoothing the creases of his uniform. There is absolutely no reason to be happy to work here literally none.

“I don’t know...it’s a nice morning I guess” Baekhyun replies with a shrug, his legs dangling in the air, body swaying along with some non existent music.

“It’s not like being grumpy all the time will change anything Yeol...this is our life now. Might as well make the best out of it, you should try to”

Chanyeol scoffs at that “Sorry if I can’t be a walking ray of sunshine first thing in the morning”

Baekhyun just sticks his tongue out in response like the adult he is.

After a few minutes, the rest of the workers started pouring in, filling the room with chatter. Chanyeol is dressed already, he stands in front of the mirror and fixes his hair trying to tune out his loud co-workers. 

“Lets go for a smoke” Baekhyun pokes his shoulder to get his attention.

Chanyeol glances at his watch, he shakes his head, “Nah we have shift soon”

Well Baekhyun isn’t the one to give up easily on anything. 

He reaches out and nuzzles Chanyeol’s already combed hair to annoy him. 

“Baekhyun stop” Chanyeol shoves his friend’s hand away, and goes back to fix his now ruined hair. 

“Cmon lets go, it will cheer you up please” Baekhyun grabs his wrist pulling him away from the mirror by jutting his lower lip at him. 

He looks like an overgrown toddler Chanyeol thinks. 

“Stop pouting, doesn’t suit you”

“But it definitely works since you are coming with me” 

Well technically he is being dragged forcefully but it is all the same, Baekhyun gets what he wants. Also a smoke sounds like a good idea, keeps his mind off the fact that he has work his ass off for the next 7 hours.

The back area of the restaurant is kind of an only escape place for the workers, the human ones at least. Leaning on the wall they both take drags from the cigarette, the smoke swirls around them like a whirl pool.

“What are you doing after work?” Baekhyun asks after a few seconds probably just to break the silence. 

Chanyeol opens his mouth to say that he will straight head home because after the shift he barely has any energy left, but is cut off by the figure standing in front of them. It is weird how they can just appear out of nowhere. 

“The shift is starting in the next 5 minutes, please get inside” his voice is mechanical and his face devoid of any expression.

Baekhyun wriggles his fingers in front of him, “Give us a few minutes Kai” he whines a little with a smile, Chanyeol rolls his eyes at that as if Baekhyun acting cute will even register with the damn machine.

Kai doesn’t even flinch, his unblinking eyes still fixed on them, “Mr Choi said no one should be late for the shift, and no is supposed to smoke here”

Chanyeol rakes his eyes over him, right from his hair to his shoes everything is just so perfect and nothing out of place. Just the sight of them angers him, the urge to punch his face makes his knuckles itch, but that would mean loosing his job for destruction of intellectual property. No matter how human like they appear they still are still machines owned by humans anyway.

”Go and tell Mr Choi we will be there when it’s time” Chanyeol blows a wisp of smoke directly onto Kai’s face. 

“I am sorry you are not allowed to smoke here” Kai repeats like a broken record. Reminds Chanyeol of the wind up toys he used to own as a kid. 

“Fuck y’all droids” Chanyeol murmurs under his breath knowing very well that those things have super hearing power.

Kai slightly tilts his head to look at him through his brown eyes. There is obviously no speck of emotion in his face not like they have any to begin with which makes Chanyeol feel even more disgusted.

“Yeol stop” Baekhyun intervenes, then he immediately turns to the Android looking slightly apologetic, “We will be there in a minute, sorry Kai”

Nodding he leaves with a plastered smile to his face. 

“Why did you curse at him, it was unnecessary, he is just doing his job” Baekhyun quickly throws his remaining cigarette on the ground and crushes it with his shoe. For once he looks serious.

“You are going to take the robots side now? After what they did to us ?” Chanyeol asks scowling. 

“It’s not his fault. Also he can report you to our boss for indecent behaviour, you can lose your job” Baekhyun reasons. 

Chanyeol chuckles drily, “I already lost my job, and i work under fucking Androids who run on batteries. They ruined everything and you know it” the irritation in his voice rising with each word. 

Not only did the restaurant he worked as a manager before replaced all their workers with these new inventions for more efficiency and cost cutting. Which was how most companies and businesses were starting to do. The AI industry was booming by supplying Androids who performed tasks in record time and obeyed every order unlike humans. 

Chanyeol had taken part in so many many protest rallies to stop this commercialising of robot usage. He had tried his best to fight for his own rights, his human rights but everything fell flat against the new wave of technology. He ended up doing what he was completely against, not only did he end up working for a low salary job and a demoted position but he also took orders from an android which made everything worse.

Right now his friend defending them is making his stomach knot. 

Eyeing Chanyeol’s hardened face and bad mood, Baekhyun spoke quietly “I used to be a professional photographer and one day they said that the Androids have better focus and take more accurate shots, and doesn’t throw tantrums at the models like me. Enraged I threw my camera at my senior and broke his nose, lost my license and ended up here”

There is a hint of sadness in his voice that causes Chanyeol look up at his friend with concern, for once he realises he isn’t the only one suffering, but somehow his friend is better at dealing with his resentment than him.

“I am sorry” he pats Baekhyun’s shoulder. 

Baekhyun shakes his head grinning, “It’s in the past anyway, I actually don’t mind working here, also what can I say Kai is hot”

Chanyeol’s eyes widens and he stares at his friend with an incredulous expression.

“I know you are creepy but this is too much. How can you find a machine hot?”

“What? I heard they have everything human like...you know what I mean” Baekhyun winks at him suggestively earning a shove from Chanyeol as they make their way to the restaurant laughing. 

  
                                  *** 

Chanyeol goes inside his apartment,it’s small and minimal. Most of the city is revamped and humans now live with the androids to make their life easier. Hence he had no choice but to move in the only few parts of Seoul which was still free of the robots and only occupied by humans, he was pretty sure that in a year or two Android free place won’t exist he would have to find some place else to say because in no way he would stay with them. Call him stubborn and rigid but he refuses to submit himself to the changing ways of the world. 

Without even bothering to switch on the living room light, he slumps down on the couch. His body groans in exhaustion. Nothing that can’t be fixed with a short nap, Chanyeol rests his head on the back rest of the couch and drifts to sleep. 

Chanyeol doesn’t know how many minutes passes but in his half awake state he hears shuffling noises coming from the inside of his house. He slowly opens his eyes and focuses on the direction of the sound which he realises is coming from his bedroom. The thought of a robber breaking in to steal something from his house is hard to believe since he barely owns anything worth taking the risk of robbing.

Chanyeol gets up from the couch, wobbling slightly in his sleepy stupor, He trudges towards his bedroom barefoot, trying to make as less sound as possible, it is probably the stray cat that he feeds sometimes. It isn’t the first time that the greedy cat has snuck inside his house and broken stuff in search for food. 

When he steps infront of the bedroom, inspite of the room being dark he can make out someone standing. Just the thought of a stranger and not a cat like he thought it will be inside his own bedroom makes his blood run cold and all the bravery he somehow had managed to muster up a few seconds ago vanishes. 

He is glad that his body hasn’t stopped functioning in fear, on reflex he switches on the bedroom light. As soon as the room illuminates he sees a guy standing in the middle of the room. He is tall almost close to his own height and lean. His inky black hair swept back, his thin pale face a contrast to the dark clothes he is dressed in. But what catches Chanyeol’s attention is the piercing gaze, he can't take his eyes off him as if he feeling drawn in.

“Who are you?” Chanyeol takes a step back stumbling, but surprisingly his voice sounds stable, “Why are you in my house?” 

The guy not once waveres his gaze away from him. Chanyeol notices a gash on his neck almost hidden behind the hood of his jacket, his clothes are also torn at some places, there are patches of  dirt sticking on them too. He has probably taken the back stairs and gotten through the window which is now wide open. Chanyeol curses himself for forgetting  to lock it before going to work. 

Chanyeol slowly inches to the corner of the room, there is an old baseball bat that he keeps just in case for emergency, and right now seems a pretty damn convinient time to have it with him. 

“Don’t, you don’t have to use it. I won’t harm you” the guy speaks in a low monotone voice. Eyes warily darting to the baseball bat and then back to Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol halts in his tracks, he stares at the stranger with surprise, “How did you know?”

“I noticed you glancing at it...I guessed” he answers quickly. 

“Why are you in my house?” Chanyeol repeats a little louder and sounds more nervous.

”I am sorry for entering, but I am in trouble” 

Suddenly remembering something Chanyeo’s entire body freezes, he recalls that the fire escape stairs has been broken since a week so the guy had to climb the pipes and use the window cornice to get in and he stays in the 4th floor. No human could climb that high. 

There is only one possibility - He isn’t a _human_. 

“W-who are you?” Chanyeol blurts out swallowing hard, fear flooding in his brain. He has heard some stories from his colleagues of few Androids malfunctioning and killing some people in Busan.

“You already know am an AI don’t you? but please don’t be scared Il mean no....I really need help” 

He takes a step forward and Chanyeol instinctively takes his cell phone out of his pocket with shaky fingers. 

“I-Il call the police, don’t come near me” as much as Chanyeol tries to sound threatening his voice falters and betrays him. 

The AI immediately raises his hand in the air in a defeated stance, eyes pleading “Okay I won’t, I promise, but don’t call the police. Police will hand me to them, they are already searching for me everywhere” 

Chanyeol knows normally the Androids can’t harm any human that’s how they are programmed but the possibility is still there. 

“Who are they? Why are they searching for you?” Chanyeol questions fidgeting, his back touches the wall behind as he steps backward. That leaves a safe distance between him and the android, it’s feels slightly safe. 

“It’s a long story” the AI pauses, then his gaze flickeres to the window once, “I am sorry i got inside your house without permission. There were people in all of the apartments below, I thought this was empty...since there weren’t any lights. I am running on minimum power...I need to charge myself otherwise my system will shutdown” he speaks calmly inspite of everything. 

Chanyeol think that isn’t a bad idea after all,He could get easily rid of him if it runs out of charge, but he has a few questions. How was an android running free? They weren’t allowed to be on their own anyway. He didn’t have much knowledge on the whole AI know how but as much as he knew there was something wrong about this one. 

“So you came here for power source?” Chanyeol asks with a bitter smile, he almost feels pity for them that no matter how advanced technology they posses they are still slaves and comeback to humans for help. 

He nods his head admittedly, And takes the hood of his jacket down, pointing at his neck, “I have some external damages too I need to fix, I need a laptop and some tools” 

“Why should I help you? Androids have done nothing but made us human beings feel useless. I despise each one of you” Chanyeol spat out, he doesn’t know how he gets the sudden surge of confidence but it definitely has something to do with the fact that he is forced to live a shit life because of them. 

He expects nothing but more stoic expression as a response to follow but to his surprise the AI’s face contorts a little, and there is something akin to hurt flashing over his eyes. 

They don’t feel hurt, they aren’t humans. Chanyeol corrects himself. 

“I am sorry” he replies genuinely, “I don’t expect you to understand but my father is dead. I don’t have anyone. Like I said there are people searching for me, I can’t let them catch me” 

“Father? You mean your owner?” Chanyeol muses slightly confused. All Androids when purchased where connected to their owners with a password, and only their owners are allowed to give them commands. 

“Yes but he didn’t own me, he created us. We four were like his children. Me and my brothers and sisters called him as _father_. But they are all dead now I guess the people who are looking for me killed them” 

With that he cautiously takes a few steps forward towards him. Chanyeol immediately stiffens, the hold on his mobile tightening. But he refuses to act like he is scared of him so he doesn’t move. 

“You have no reason to be afraid of me, I can’t harm in anyway. We are programmed to protect humans not harm them, and you know AI’s can’t lie. Please let me stay here for tonight, Il leave tomorrow morning” 

He is standing a few good inches away from Chanyeol not overstepping his personal space. There is a soft glow to his overall face, few strands of black hair now falling on his forehead and eyes glistening under the yellow light of the room, his lips slanted in a thin line.

 _So_ _human_.

Feeling anxious Chanyeol slowly looks away and focuses on the puncture on his neck which is obviously not bleeding, but there are a few wires and sensors peeking out of it proving that he is nothing but a product of a scientific experiment. 

Chanyeol takes a few minutes to come to a decision “Il only help you in one condition, you will leave first thing in the morning, also I need to know who are coming after you” He declares firmly. He is honestly curious about the whole thing, so he might as well make a trade since he is helping a robot anyway.

The AI nods slowly, eyes downturned, and Chanyeol can’t help but notice that his body looks tired almost lethargic like he could fall asleep any second. 

“You can charge yourself in that point behind the table. There is a chord inside the first drawer you can use it” 

Chanyeol has seen Kai charging during the breaks he is well aware of how the whole thing works.

“Thank you” He walks back to the table. 

“What is your name? I am Chanyeol” Chanyeol introduces himself with hesitation after a few seconds, this is the first time he has actually had a conversation with an android, he decides knowing his name isn’t a big deal also referring it as an AI seems weird. 

He turns around, the chord now hanging from his wrist, where the power socket is located under the false skin. 

“My name is Sehun” he lips curve into a small but disarming smile, it isn’t the mechanical smile that the Androids working as the door man infront of the buildings or the ones handing out leaflets give, it’s nothing how Kai smiles at the guests coming to the restaurant, this feels _real_. Chanyeol almost believes him until Sehun plugs in the adapter and with that he immediately goes to sleep mode, closing his eyes he just stands there unmoving like a rock. 

Almost, because he isn’t a human. 

                                 *** 


	2. Unintended

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘You could be my unintended  
> Choice to live my life extended
> 
> I'll be there as soon as I can  
> But I'm busy mending broken  
> Pieces of the life I had before’

Chanyeol leaves Sehun in the bedroom and walks back to his living room and an unsettling feeling sinks inside of him. He has agreed to help an android in a whim which is completely out of character and his morals. This isn’t so much more different than feeding stray cats he is now harbouring a runaway AI with some unknown motive.

His own stomach growls at the moment reminding himself that he needs some charging too. Chanyeol gingerly goes to his tiny kitchen, and decides to make ramyum which is basically his daily supplement. After serving food the whole day he doesn’t feel like cooking for himself when he comes back home.

While the water boils, dilly-dallying he peeks inside the bedroom and Sehun is still standing exactly how he had left him half an hour ago. He guesses that most of his power is probably diminished because usually charging doesn’t take so long.

After cooking the ramyun, he settles himself back on his couch, placing the bowl on the coffee table in front of him. But he is very aware of the fact that he isn’t alone in the house like usual which makes him feel uneasy. Chanyeol realises he hasn’t even had time change his clothes.

“Am all charged up, thank you”

The voice brings him back from his thoughts, Chanyeol looks up to find Sehun standing tall a few feet away. Chanyeol isn’t sure but he looks visibly brighter and better than before. His voice sounds a bit livelier too.

“Ohh...you can sit I guess” Chanyeol mumbles shifting away to the end of the couch making space for Sehun to sit out of courtesy. 

Sehun lifts his palm shaking it in dismissal, “It’s alright, I don’t need to sit. I can stand”

 _Right_.

“Soo...Who are coming after you and why?”

Sehun’s gaze immediately hardens at the question, then he breathes out a deep sigh. There is something eerily human about the gesture.

“The government is after me” stating Sehun halts and stares at Chanyeol who looks back at him questioningly, licking his lips he continues, “You see am not like the other androids...I am different”

Chanyeol rolls his eyes at that, “Seems like your owner forgot to programme modesty in you, you sound like my ex who said the same thing except the android part” Chanyeol doesn’t know why he said it but he just did and he internally cringes at himself not that Sehun has any ability to judge him.

Sehun quirks his eyebrow slightly, then he walks back to him. Chanyeol notices how seamlessly he moves almost like it takes no effort. The couch dips as he sits down on the edge of it on the other side.

Sehun sits erect without leaning, hands splayed on his lap, his fingers are long and thin, Chanyeol’s eyes automatically falls on the ring adorning on his index finger.

“Chanyeol i don’t know about your ex, but I really am different” Sehun waits like he is thinking of what to say next but all Chanyeol can focus is how smoothly his own name rolls of Sehun’s tongue.

“I have a conscience unlike other AI’s that you have seen before”

“What?” Chanyeol asks perplexed, frowning.

“I have a sense of right and wrong, I can do things on my own. I don’t need to take orders from anyone. Father made us as the prototype of the first Androids with freewill. That’s why he kept us hidden because the government didn’t approve of his experiment. They said that if we have a mind of our own we would end up ruling over humans—“

“What the fuck! This is unbelievable” Chanyeol exclaims in shock. He clumsily gets up from his seat as Sehun’s words start registering in his brain, “You said you couldn’t harm anyone, but if you have a free will you can do anything you want isn’t it? You lied to me” Chanyeol’s voice wavers, finger pointing towards Sehun. 

Sehun hangs his head in silence, then he slowly lifts his face up murmuring, “I am sorry I had no choice you were so afraid of me. I had to lie and make myself sound believable. But I can assure you, I have never harmed anyone in my life and i never will”

“How the fuck should I believe you? Oh my god I let a robot in my house who could possibly kill me?” Chanyeol shouts to mask the fear that is creeping into him. He gapes at Sehun. Not only did he agree to let  an android stay over at his place but also a one that had a will of his own. The sane part of his brain screamed how much of a bad idea this is and what an absolute idiot he is. 

Sehun with a closed up expression silently stands up, Chanyeol thinks maybe this is it, maybe he will end up dead in hands of the thing he hates with every molecule of his being. It is definitely not the kinda death he has expected.

But Sehun doesn’t even take a step towards him instead he starts taking off his jacket, then he pulls the tshirt over his head. 

“Wait..why are you taking your clothes off? What that fuck? Chanyeol stutters looking away in shock and embarrassment. 

“Chanyeol look at me” Sehun insists. 

Chanyeol reluctantly glances at him and is partly relieved that he atleast has his jeans on. 

Sehun turns to his side and touches a particular spot on his waist with his finger, “This is my activation or de-power button, if you feel scared you can just deactivate me, just so know you helped me and I would never harm you” he asserts with a thoughtful smile without waiting for any reply he goes back to pick up his clothes from the couch.

Chanyeol just stands there not knowing what to say, he feels a little silly for throwing a sudden fit but it is alright to feel scared, he convinces himself. Not everyday does someone come in contact with an android who has a conscience. This is new even for him. Chanyeol dwindles on the thought that inspite of Sehun showing his one weakness that he could be deactivated if needed he was worth trusting or not. 

Sehun after dressing himself goes back to sitting on the couch exactly like before. 

“You should eat, your food is already cold”

_Huh_

Chanyeol had long forgotten about the ramyun, his appetite was gone. Too many things were happening and eating wasn’t definitely not a priority right now. 

As if nothing happened Sehun starts talking again “I wasn’t even at home when it happened, when I came back our house was in a complete mess and my father was laying dead. I guess they took my brothers and sisters with them. Which is worse than death” he says quietly looking down at his fingers, probably at his ring Chanyeol guesses. 

Chanyeol sits down on the couch distractedly, “What happens if they capture you?” He enquires knowing that the consequences won’t be pleasant a part of him feels curious. 

Sehun doesn’t reply right away, he ponders on it and then fixes his sharp eyes on Chanyeol’s face, “They will obviously download all my data and then either reset me back to factory settings and keep in a pod for the rest of my life or reprogram me to be like the other Androids either way Il be stuck like a rat in a box and I refuse to live like that. Our father created us to be free and gave his life to protect us I can’t let that go in vain” there is a determination and edge to his voice that Chanyeol can’t  help but admire even a little. 

Chanyeol just nods his head, all this new information pooling in his head is starting to weigh down on him. His human brain starts to feel tired processing everything that has been happening in a short time. 

As if sensing his fatigue Sehun speaks up suddenly, “You must be tired Chanyeol, it’s late and you should sleep, can you please give me your laptop and your tool box ? So I can fix my damages.”

“Y-yes, wait” Chanyeol picks up the bowl of his uneaten food and throws it on the trash can before he goes to fetch the things that Sehun had asked him. The whole time he asks himself as to why he is even bothering to help him? 

He places the required stuff along with the charging chord on the coffee table, not that Sehun had asked for but just in case he thinks “Here”

“Thank you and good night Chanyeol” saying he at once busies himself plugging in the laptop. As much as Chanyeol wants to know how he will fix himself up but he can feel his eyes almost drooping with sleep.

Chanyeol still lingers near the doorstep while Sehun types some codes on to the screen in inhumane speed, his eyes completely focused on the screen and face full of concentration.

“Sehun am sorry for your loss” Chanyeol whispers. He realises no one deserves to see their close ones dead not even machines. His logic sounds a little better in his head. 

Sehun at once cocks his head to face Chanyeol, he stops typing as if not expecting to hear that from him. Blinking a few times he nods his head mouthing a _thank_ _you_ and goes back to looking at the screen.

Maybe it is just the faint glow of the laptop or Chanyeol’s sleep engulfed mind deceiving him but before going back to his bedroom he catches Sehun’s eyes glistening with tears. It is probably the latter because conscience or not Androids can’t cry they don’t have _feelings_ , then definitely don’t. 

  
                                 ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update? Yes because I can XD


	3. Dead Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Your skin feels warm to caress  
> I see magic in your eyes  
> On the outside you're ablaze and alive  
> But you're dead inside‘

The alarm buzzes once, twice.

The loud sound pierces through the air successfully waking Chanyeol up. Shutting off the device, he groggily sits up on his bed. He reminds himself that he needs to freshen up, make something for breakfast and eat it, get dressed and then leave for work which is his everyday morning routine nothing out of the new, but he stalls because today is different.

He remembers the events from last night. The android with conscience. Sehun. 

Chanyeol quickly removes his blanket and rushes to the living room. What if last night was a part of his imagination?

 _It_ _isn’t_.

Sehun is standing in front of the window, his back to Chanyeol. A tiny part of Chanyeol is relieved he isn’t sure why. 

“Good morning” Sehun turns around to face him. He is bathed in the bright sunlight pouring directly from the window, his eyes reflecting back the hue. Chanyeol notices his defined features which he had missed out yesterday. Probably all androids are made this way, pleasing to look at. Sehun isn’t different Chanyeol tells himself.

“Yah, Morning” he greets back after a few seconds snapping out of his thoughts.

“Sorry I should have left like I promised but I wanted to meet you before I go so I was waiting for you wake up” Sehun says thoughtfully. 

“Thank you for everything, you saved me yesterday when you didn’t have to. You let me stay at your place after what I told you about me, I really am thankful to you”

“I really didn’t do anything” Chanyeol mumbles awkwardly. All he did was provide a charger and laptop it didn’t exactly count as saving in his opinion.

Sehun comes up to him crossing the room and Chanyeol’s hand immediately goes to his hair, he runs his fingers through his bed hair trying to make himself look presentable and he isn’t sure why suddenly he feels  concerned about his appearance. 

It’s not like the android cares how he looks anyway. 

“You could have just handed me over to the police and got over it. But you didn’t. Father told us that inspite of human beings co-existing with androids they always looked down on us because at the end of the day we are just machines to ease their life that is why he never allowed us to go near any humans. But you, you are not like that you helped me, you treated me nicely” Sehun speaks with diligence, his lips curving into a genuine smile. 

“I did shout at you though” Chanyeol replies meekly after a few seconds unable to come up with any other comeback. He had never thought from their point of view he never did too, but right now he realises that Androids could also have reasons to dislike humans. He himself had seen so many owners treating their androids poorly but then again those don’t have the ability to differentiate between good and bad but Sehun has. 

Sehun lets out a small chuckle, his eyes turn into crescents like moon, he appears younger and the smile is pure and unguarded. For a second Chanyeol forgets to breath.  

But he quickly regains and scolds himself, It’s obviously simulated. Technology can do wonders these days. 

“I cooked you breakfast since I had nothing to do and also you didn’t eat anything last night. It’s time for me to leave, I don’t want to bother you anymore by extending my stay, thank you again” Sehun stretches his hand out to Chanyeol his eyes looking straight at him with a soft gaze. 

Chanyeol had always managed to avoid touching any one of them. He didn’t want to come in contact with the synthetic skin like it would burn his own. But right now as if on autopilot he takes Sehun’s hand in his own shaking limply, his hands are warmer against Chanyeol’s. 

“Where will you go?” 

“I don’t know, I am not sure. Il have to find some place to hide before I run out of charge” Sehun replies, eyes downcast. 

Chanyeol notices that he is still holding Sehun’s hand, embarrassed he immediately lets go. He can feel his ears heating up. 

“Il be fine, take care Chanyeol” Sehun reassures him with a smile and turns around to pick up his jacket from the table. 

Chanyeol knows at that very moment he has to make a decision, and quickly before he changes his mind, before his rationality takes over. His brain advices him to let Sehun go which is what anyone should do. He isn’t his owner and people aren’t allowed to keep someone else’s Android with them. If the word gets out he will be charged with theft. To make the matters worse if the weight of what Sehun said is grave, if some kind of government organisation is  looking for him then letting him stay means inviting actual threat. 

But his heart says otherwise. Fuck humanity Chanyeol curses inwardly. 

“This neighborhood is actually safe because androids aren’t allowed here” he blurts out of nowhere. 

Sehun nods his head agreeing, “Yes i know and that is why I should leave as fast as I can otherwise you might be in dire trouble because of me” 

Chanyeol shakes his head vigorously, “No no that’s not what I meant”

Sehun stares at him quizzically. 

Aren’t they built super smart to grasp things quickly? Chanyeol barely conceals an eye roll. 

“What I mean is you will be safe here since no one will be suspicious, you can stay here for a few days until you find a place to go” 

Chanyeol wants bite back his words, he knows he is probably going to regret this at some point of time but right now all he can focus on is the range of expressions changing on Sehun’s face, he goes from looking confused to conflicted like he is having a hard time believing what Chanyeol just uttered. 

“Y-you want me to stay?” Sehun asks in awe. 

Chanyeol fidgets with his fingers hesitatingly, he nods his head “Yah for now you can stay” 

 “Chanyeol there are dangerous people out there looking for me, I don’t want to pull you into this absolute mess more than I already have. You have no liability, I know you are asking me to stay because you think that I won’t make it. I am touched with your generosity but you really don’t have to burden yourself”

“Do you always speak like this?” 

Sehun knits his eyebrows together, “Is that all you picked up from what I just said?” 

“I don’t know you talk like...” Chanyeol trails of not able to find a proper term. 

“A robot?” Sehun cuts him of with an amused look. 

“I was about to say out of a Teleprompter but yah that too” Chanyeol offers with a shrug. 

Sehun throws his head back laughing and Chanyeol finds himself smiling too. It’s weird how very humanlike his laugh is. 

Sehun fixes his expression into a relaxed one, “Chanyeol Il leave as soon as I find another place, and I promise I will in no way cause in disruption to your life” he licks his lips once and then adds, “I have said it again but I really am thankful to you” 

“It’s alright” Chanyeol knows he isn’t the most eloquent but right now he slaps himself because it seems he has really exhausted his vocabulary. 

Glancing at the wall clock he realises he is getting really late for work, his boss isn’t the most understanding person out there. 

“I have to get ready i have to go to work” he isn’t sure if is telling that to Sehun or reminding himself. 

“You should eat first” 

Sehun doesn’t wait he goes to the kitchen and walks out with a plate of food in hand. Chanyeol isn’t even the slightest surprised that it’s prepared perfectly.

                                ***

Chanyeol watches Kai standing in the middle of the restaurant, eyes scanning the table arrangements. 

There is big luncheon today, everything needs to be precise and arranged to perfection. Who could be better than Kai to check the cutlery, crockery placement, the napkin folded neatly on the table in one quick look and not miss out even the tiniest imperfections. 

Kai suddenly lifts his head and smiles at Chanyeol, caught staring Chanyeol feels flustered and returns a small smile back, for the first time. 

Kai who obviously doesn’t register the difference in behaviour stares with his unblinking brown eyes for a second or two and goes back to his work. Chanyeol cant help but notice that there is nothing but programming flickering behind those eyes unlike Sehun’s which are expressive. 

He immediately dismisses the thought, why is he even thinking about him. 

“Baekhyun these are not arranged correctly” Kai says pointing his finger at the chairs. 

“What’s wrong with them?” Baekhyun enquires huffing, eyebrow furrowing. 

Chanyeol glances at his friend who he knows hates being criticised.

”Chairs should be 12 inches away from the table top, and these aren’t. The placement is wrong. You have to re-do it” Kai states matter of factly. 

Baekhyun throws his hands in the air, “Who cares Kai? The guests are just gonna rest their asses on the chair no one gives a shit about the geometry” 

Kai shakes his head, in disapproval “No the dimensions are wrong. Needs to be fixed before the lunch, and it’s not geometry it’s measurement, both are different” Kai corrects him in his usual calm modulated voice. 

Chanyeol can see Baekhyun trying his best not to throw a tantrum at the Android. It’s fun watching Baekhyun trying to convince Kai to get away from doing the extra work. When he fails to win over the stubborn Android he helplessly looks at Chanyeol, asking for help. 

“He is hot remember” Chanyeol winks at him and leaves a very scowling Baekhyun dealing with Kai behind. 

                                 ***


	4. Undisclosed Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘I know you suffered but, I don't want you to hide...  
> I want to reconcile the violence in your heart.  
> I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask  
> I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
> I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart’

Chanyeol had always thought that living with an android will be unimaginable but they both somehow fall into a sort of daily routine and find a rhythm of their own. Sehun quickly picked up where everything was in the house.  Chanyeol got used to having Sehun in his apartment and he realised how easy his life had gotten within a few days - his room was always spic and span, there was always food in the refrigerator and clean, neatly folded clothes in the wardrobe. 

“You know you don’t have to do all this, you are not my butler or anything” Chanyeol had said one day.

Sehun pursed his lips in a thin line before replying noncomitally, “This is the least I can do in return of you letting me stay here. If you want me to stop doing the household chores Il do as you wish but it just gives me something to do. I like it” 

Even though Sehun was basically programmed to listen to instructions and obey what was told to him. Chanyeol didn’t like the idea of it because Sehun wasn’t a mindless AI hence he needed to keep himself busy. Chanyeol didn’t question it anymore and allowed Sehun to continue doing the chores even it made him feel like he was taking advantage of Sehun.

Most days when Chanyeol came back from work he found Sehun standing in front of the living room window, unblinking eyes fixed somewhere outside. Chanyeol felt bad knowing that Sehun was being held inside his apartment the whole day like a bird in a cage He had immediately made a mental note to take him out one day. 

                                  ***

Hearing the loud knock on the door, Chanyeol jostles up from the couch. 

“Hold your horses whoever you are” he grumbles in irritation as he walked towards the door.

Sehun is already standing alert on doorway of the bedroom.

Chanyeol peeps from the eye hole and slaps his forehead, it is Baekhyun. 

It is nothing out of the ordinary, Baekhyun came over on Saturday evenings, they would usually watch football matches or just spent time together. 

Chanyeol turns his head slightly to the left and find Sehun standing at the doorway, frowning,.

“It’s my friend don’t worry Il handle it” Chanyeol assures.  

Chanyeol gestures him to go inside and Sehun does as he is told. Chanyeol opens the door wide enough to just peer his head out, “Hey”

“What took you so long to open the door?” Baekhyun asks in impatience.

“I was sleeping...”

“Whatever open the door...aren’t you gonna let me in?”

Chanyeol immediately steps outside shutting the door behind him, “Baek lets go out...my apartment is a mess..I feel like going out somewhere” he explained nervously.

“What? Why? I brought you beer, I came all the way to drink with you” Baekhyun lifts a carry bag to show him, then his eyes darts to Chanyeol in confusion, “Why are you acting like this?”

“I..umm...it’s just that—“ Baekhyun doesn’t let Chanyeol finish but he quickly shoves him aside, opening the door he gets inside Chanyeol’s place.

“Fuck” Chanyeol follows his friend, Baekhyun is already snooping around his living room.

“What is it?” Baekhyun asks lifting his eyebrows, “What are you hiding?”

“Nothing” Chanyeol shrugs sounding as casual as he can.  

“It’s not nothing you are acting very weird,I mean weirder than usual, are you taking _drugs_? Is that what you are hiding?” Baekhyun urges but he doesn’t even wait for him to answer and goes back to picking things off the couch and table and examining them which is basically him sniffing it.

Chanyeol rolls his eyes exasperatedly at the ridiculousness of his friend.

“Baek just stop. I am not taking drugs and please stop doing whatever is that you think you are doing. Let’s just go out for now. We can drink the beer latter” Chanyeol tries eyes almost begging for Baekhyun to agree.

“If not drugs then it’s definitely something else, you are being so suspicious” now that Baekhyun has gotten an opportunity to play detective he isn’t obviously going to let it go, and to Chanyeol’s horror he starts walking towards his bedroom.

Chanyeol almost leaps from where he is standing and grabs Baekhyun’s wrist, “You can’t go in there” he orders. 

“Why?”

Now Chanyeol is in a fix, he has acted upon pure reflexes and he has no idea what to say. He honestly doesn’t want to lie to his best friend but he also doesn’t want to disclose Sehun’s secret knowing that he is in trouble. 

“There is someone in that room” he reveals with a defeated sigh. 

Baekhyun arches his brow waiting for him to say something further to clarify.

Chanyeol throws his hands in the air, “Come with me”

Chanyeol is sure with his hearing ability Sehun probably has heard their conversation anyway. Chanyeol feels embarrassed since he had assured Sehun that he would handle the situation yet at the moment he was doing a pretty poor job at it. 

Baekhyun ducks under his arm and goes inside the room before him not even bothering for Chanyeol to follow. 

Sehun is sitting on a chair near the window, palms flat resting on his lap, eyes downcast. 

“What...w-who is he?” Baekhyun enquires sounding baffled, gaze flickering from Sehun to Chanyeol. 

“He is an android, his name is Sehun” Chanyeol replies heaving a sigh.

Baekhyun takes a few steps closer to him, and studies Sehun curiously, fanning his fingers in front of his face to get Sehun’s attention. Sehun instantly looks up at him with a blank expression. Chanyeol inwardly sigh with relief. 

“Hello I am Baekhyun” He introduced himself in an amicable tone. Chanyeol realises that Baekhyun is lot friendlier to Sehun than himself when he had encountered Sehun for the first time. 

“I know you are Chanyeol’s friend, nice to meet you” Sehun responds, there is a small smile plastered on his lips. 

Shaking his hand and exchanging a few words Baekhyun excuses himself from Sehun saunters back to Chanyeol, he pulls him out of the room tugging at his tshirt.

“Stop dragging me” Chanyeol pries Baekhyun’s hand off himself but Baekhyun is too occupied with his own thoughts to even notice or take any offence to that. 

“I absolutely cant believe that _you_ of all people got an Android. You  _hate_ them no you actually _despise_ them. What changed your heart Chanyeol? And oh my god he is hot! Where did you get him?” Baekhyun asks a barrage of questions making Chanyeol groan.

“Is he one of those _Sex_ - _bots_ that—“

“ _What_? No. Of course not” Chanyeol quickly dismissed it before Baekhyun can say something more scandalous that Sehun could end up hearing.

“Can you like keep your voice down for fuck sake” Chanyeol whispers pulling Baekhyun towards the door, away from the bedroom. 

Ignoring him Baekhyun goes on “He looks like one of those models I used to photograph, he is like really fucking _hot_ , don’t you agree?” 

“He is hot,I guess” Chanyeol mumbles quietly. 

Baekhyun’s expression turns serious, “Now tell me why do you have him? Because last time I checked you couldn’t handle being a few feet away from them and now you have one in your house?” 

Chanyeol honestly prefers Baekhyun gushing over Sehun’s looks than being inquisitive. 

“It’s a Long story but in short he lost his owner and has nowhere to go so he is here with me” Chanyeol admits.

“You can hand him over to the authorities, abundant Androids are taken back to the factory I have heard, Why are you keeping him here Chanyeol?” 

Chanyeol knows Baekhyun is seeing right through his lies, he gnaws at his lips gathering his thoughts together. 

Chanyeol finally gives in shaking his head “No no I can’t return him, Baek I am sorry right now I can’t tell you everything but there are lot of reasons why no one can know about this. Promise me you won’t tell any one? There are people looking for him” 

Baekhyun stares at him with uncertainty for a few seconds probably trying to process the information. “You are hiding a runway android? Chanyeol I hope you know the consequences of that” 

Chanyeol just nodded his head looking away. 

Baekhyun leaves after some time promising that he will keep it secret. 

 

“Thank you for having my back” Sehun appears from the bedroom hearing the door close. 

“Thank you for acting less human and more AI like I guess” Chanyeol replies with a smile leaning against the door. 

Sehun chuckles softly, “Wouldn’t want to freak out your friend, he seems nice and he cares about you” 

“Yah he is a bit weird but he is really good, you can trust him” Chanyeol thinks about Baekhyun warning him.  

“So you think I am hot?”

“What? Why are you even asking?” Chanyeol straightens up spluttering nervously. 

“I heard you talking to Baekhyun” Sehun answers innocently.

“It is just an observation, I wasn’t really thinking. Baekhyun was speaking nonsense I just agreed to to shut him up, I don’t even know...sorry I am rambling” Chanyeol explains scratching his head. _Fuck_ his super human hearing abilities Chanyeol thinks.  

“It’s alright Chanyeol, saying someone is hot isn’t a crime, Android or not. Thank you by the way” Sehun remarks calmly, throwing a smile he leaves a very flustered Chanyeol behind.            

                                 ***

Chanyeol wakes up and blinks his eyes a few times trying to understand how he ended up in this position, his head resting on the crook of Sehun’s neck. Sehun’s arm wrapped around his waist, he can feel the warmth radiating off Sehun’s body. Without trying to stir he slightly looks up to find Sehun leaning on to the back rest his face the usual calm expression that he wears. Sensing Chanyeol he opens his eyelids and they lock eyes for a few seconds.

This is _wrong_ , Chanyeol should be feeling extremely awkward right now, everything in him wants to pull away but he can’t. He leans closer to Sehun who is staring back at him. 

Chanyeol stops moving when he feels his face is just an inch away from Sehun, he is so close that he can count each one of Sehun’s long eyelashes, but Chanyeol doesn’t instead he tilts his head and gives a gentle press on Sehun’s lips. They are soft and supple. He hears a sharp intake of breath, Chanyeol isn’t sure if it’s him or Sehun, without giving any more thoughts he kisses him fully, slowly. Almost immediately Sehun responds, their lips moulding onto each other perfectly.

Chanyeol’s heart beat picks up its speed with each passing seconds. He feels like the neurones in his brain would burst. The feeling is overwhelming. They maybe kissing for seconds, minutes or hours because Chanyeol can’t tell the difference until he finds himself gasping for air and he has no choice but to break away.

Sehun on the other hand breathes evenly without any problem, technically he doesn’t even _need_ to breath. He brings his fingers to his mouth and traces his own lips. 

Chanyeol just looks at him still feeling a little woozy from the kiss.

“This is my _first_ kiss” Sehun whispers. 

Chanyeol isn’t sure if he should feel bad for taking away Sehun’s _first_ kiss or be happy about the fact that he is Sehun’s first kiss. He goes with the second option because it makes him _happy_.

“You are welcome” Chanyeol jokes smiling. 

Sehun mirrors his expression and gives an amused grin.

They don’t talk about it anymore and fall silent instead focusing on the tv screen watching a re-run of some on going show. 

Finally after half an hour feeling sleepy Chanyeol decides to hit the bed, bidding Sehun a goodnight he stands up to leave. But Sehun is quick and reaches out grabbing his hand stopping him.

Before Chanyeol has an opportunity to ask anything, a pair of lips are crashing onto his. Hands cupping his cheek pulling him closer, He rests his own hand on Sehun’s waist. Sehun kisses him _languidly_ , tongue sweeping across his lips and then parting them wide enough for him to slip inside his mouth and explore him. Chanyeol feels heady and electric, the feeling seeps into his pores he sure that there are _goosebumps_ rising into his skin.

This time Sehun pulls away first, giving Chanyeol time to breath. Curious eyes flickering over Chanyeol’s face as if trying to read his thoughts. 

“You are really _good_ for someone who hasn’t kissed before” Chanyeol says sounding breathless.

“I adapt” Sehun gives a shy smile that has tugging onto Chanyeol’s heart strings, and he feels himself falling a little deeper. 

                                  ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rushed chapter :( but I didn’t want to abandon this au.

**Author's Note:**

> I have got the idea from the tv show Humans, I have been wanting to write a sci-fi ChanHun AU for some time. This is mostly a word vomit i am not even sure if the story makes sense :(


End file.
